Hattie B, Magical Vet
Plot Hattie meets lots of new people on her adventures. Her friends are Chloe and Victoria. Hattie is brave and quirky. She loves animals and adventure. Chloe is loyal,kind, thoughtful and always looking out for her friends. Victoria is sassy, confident and prepared to do whatever she have to do to get what she want! Hattie must defeat Ivar, the wicked King of the Imps. Books 'First Book: The Dragon's Song' Airdate: July 03, 2014 On her tenth birthday, Hattie B is swept into the magical Kingdom of Bellua where she meets a little pink dragon who needs her help. Evil King Ivar of the Imps has stolen the dragon's magical voice and Hattie is the only one who can help her get it back. Hattie B is inspired by a little girl called Harriet, who once asked 'where do unicorns and dragons go when they're unwell?' Her mum, Lindsay Taylor, and their friend, Suzanne Smith thought long and hard and suddenly realised - a magical vet of course! With this twinkle of an idea they met the writer Claire Baker and together they created the Kingdom of Bellua - and the pen name Claire Taylor-Smith. 'Second Book: The Unicorn's Horn' Airdate: July 03, 2014 Hattie B returns to the Kingdom of Bellua where wicked King Ivar has taken the magic from a unicorn's horn! Only Hattie can make the special medicine the unicorn needs - can she find the ingredients before it's too late? 'Third Book: The Fairy's Wing' Airdate: July 03, 2014 Hattie B knows there's no time to lose when her charm bracelet calls her back to the Kingdom of Bellua. Evil King Ivar of the Imps wants to fly, so he's stolen the magic from a fairy's wing. Hattie must find an enchanted thread to fix the wing, but someone is determined to stop her . . . 'Fourth Book: The Mermaid's Tail' Airdate: July 03, 2014 Another creature needs Hattie's help in the Kingdom of Bellua! This time a mermaid has lost the colour in her tail, and Hattie knows who has stolen it - evil King Ivar of the Imps. Hattie must travel across the desert to collect the mermaid's medicine. Will she make it back in time to save her? 'Fifth Book: The Pony's Hoof' Airdate: February 05, 2015 Hattie B has been called to the Kingdom of Bellua - a baby Pegasus needs her help! Evil King Ivar of the Imps has hurt the little pony's hoof and stolen his magical powers. Hattie just needs one apple and some special spice to help him, but it's going to be harder than she thinks to get it - King Ivar is waiting for her . . . 'Sixth Book: The Phoenix's Flame' Airdate: June 04, 2015 The creatures of The Kingdom of Bellua need Hattie's help now more than ever! Evil King Ivar of the Imps has stolen the ultimate power - the immortality of a young Phoenix. With a little help from her friends, Hattie must help the Phoenix get her power back before she can face King Ivar and free the creatures of Bellua once and for all! Picture Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:2010-2019